The story
The Story Of Mario.exe NSFW Content Warning This page contains content that is NSFW (not safe for work) and may not be suitable for all audiences. Please use your own discretion to decide whether to proceed. Chapter 1 There was a 14 year old boy playing around in his backyard when he then found a shack in the forest. The child never saw that shack there before, but somehow felt like there would be some fighting tools in the shack that he could use as a sword or a fake gun that he could play around with. However when he entered the shack there was nothing but a box. The kid, of course, opened the box and found a game in it. The kid new what the figures were. They were Sonic and Mario! His 2 most favorite game characters in his life... Or at least, they were... The (player) found out it was a Sega game, but was on the N64. The player then was confused, but simply shrugged it off, took the game and left. The player then went to his local pawn shop to find a N64, however there were none in stock. So the boy looked online for the console, found it, then ordered it. The Cart said it would be shipped in for 3 months. But, arrived about 2 hours after ordering it. The player was a little bit more confused but was happy to get it so early. The player then plugged the console into the T.V. and immediately started playing it. And Mario.exe Sucked my penis and mario.exe had a condom and fucked the little boy the boy said harder daddy to mario.exe then mario.exe full thrusted and made fun every wear Chapter 2 The title screen showed up as the original Sonic theme, however replace with a dead picture with Mario. He was hung! The player only laughed because he thought it was a funny joke. But saw some green/brownish liquid coming out of his mouth. It was puke or vomit or something. Then the player pressed start closing his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mario in the chemical plant area. It was strange seeing as the level was in N64 graphics, but knew that it was dead on with the level on Sonic Generations. But the music was Mario's theme song backwards, and really low pitched. While running around he saw knuckles walking towards Mario. Knuckles then started running towards him. Then it showed a close up on Knuckle's face. He was crying. And his eyes were yellow, which was weird considering his eyes were usually red. Knuckles then asked Mario to help him with the level. So he did, the player led Knuckles around the level, but not running. The player thought this was pretty cool, forgetting what he saw earlier. While walking around Knuckles then fell down and puked up a little bit of blood, not a whole lot though. Knuckles then sounded like he was choking and looked as if he was gonna puke again. But Mario saw Sonic behind Knuckles. Sonic's ears looked as if they were ripped off by his own hand. And was missing his right eye with part of his ears in the socket. The player then ran away from Sonic, but what made him stop was Knuckles pleading," HELP ME PLEASE GOD!" But when the player looked back, they were gone. Leaving nothing but an akidna's tooth with some of Knuckles Gumms on it. The player was frightened by this game. But his curiosity led him forward. Not wanting to fail the mission. Chapter 3 The player was running and found Tails flying around. It showed Tails flying towards the player. But Tails only crashed into him. Tails said," I saw Knuckles with Sonic. Fuck... he.. He fucking tore his eye out. Really slowly. I could hear Knuckles crying and screaming... Mario, we have to fucking save him." The player went with Tails but Tails was limping, and his 2 fox tails were covered with pink liquid. As the player and Tails were walking Tails stopped turned around and Screamed. And on his face he was missing his teeth, then the player saw Sonic behind him, with a deformed right eye and his ears were in his mouth. Sonic was also Vomiting without sound, just green puke was coming out of his mouth silently. The player tried to fight with Sonic, but Mario just ran. Then the player heard Tails say,"W-why are you leaving me Why are you--" Then the player heard Tails scream loud and almost blew the speakers. The player turned down the volume, but the volume was on mute. The player was very confused and wanted to quit. So he turned off the console and went to bed. Chapter 4 The next day the player's friend came over with his capture card to record some of this shit. But while playing and recording, nothing happened. The players friend got mad because the player lied and so the friend went home. Then the level switched from chemical plant (Which was still playing) to city escape. But the place was burning down and there was no backround to the level. Then a large version of Sonics head was in the backround and could see the face that was utterly deformed from his body. His ears fucked up, his right eye with a bloody deformed eye that didn't even fit and was melted on him was fucked up, and his teeth with fucked up Gumms were melted on him and sewed. Then Sonic Screamed,"I AM COMPLETE." The large figure of sonic puked out the bodies of Knuckles and Tails with their bodies completely covered with vomit and blood. But the blood was accompanied with their spleens ripped out of their backs and sewed in their two eyes. (Meaning the start of the spleen going in and out of the other side of the eye). Then the bodies flew up and ran towards Mario, but Mario didn't get to far. The player just screamed cause the bodies ran really fast and caught Mario, bringing him to Sonic. While dragging Mario to Sonic, Mario was struggling and screaming to get released from Sonic's best friends. The two friends then kept on repeating the phrase,"You left me, You left me, You left me." Then the game went to black and showed Mario tied down to the ground with his eyes glowing Yellow and Red. Sonic then showed up next to Mario with his deformed face. Then Sonic then Screamed and then said," My new Project, from the new world. I'm gonna take my time with this masterpiece." Mario's eyes then grew bigger in fear. The screen went to black and then said Game Over. Then two options showed up. Play again or continue. Chapter 5 The player picked continued and went back to the starting screen showing Mario smiling, and could see tears streaming down his face, he looked worried and scared and abused... Mario then was pulled down from the ring in the middle of the screen and then heard a scream. A loud scream that blew the players speakers. Then showed Mario come back up. Mario's face was all covered with puke and blood, then Mario then ripped off his ears and swallowed them, with his ear sockets bleeding and rushing down to Mario's mouth going inside. Mario then ripped out his teeth. Mario then lifted up his arm which fell off and pointed to the exit sign in the menu... Then a pop up showed... Click this, then I will hang my self.... Mario then got pulled back down again and the game shut off.....The End... Or is it?...Category:Trollpasta